Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game
Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game is the video game adaptation of the [[Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph|first Toy Island movie]]. Players play as Krinole and use his Krinole Fu to defeat enemies, charging up his energy bar in order to activate his Krinole Power. Krinole can also break open Friend Boxes to receive help from his various friends. The game was released on May 18, 2008, for the Nintendo DS. Story The game features mostly the same storyline as the original movie. The Toy Island Crew has prepared themselves to find the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their shrines in order to keep the universe in balance. As Krinole, the player will travel through seven worlds to retrieve the seven Chords of Harmonic Progression, before returning them to their shrines. Along the way, they will have to defeat the enemies that obstruct them. These include enemies native to each world, the Shapeless Blobs created by the Triple M Crew, and the Testing Fighters sent by the Heavens to test Krinole's abilities. Once Krinole reaches the end of his journey, he returns the Chords of Harmonic Progression to their respective shrines. However, the imbalance of the universe causes a huge concentration of energy to enter Rooster, who attacks Krinole and threatens to use the Chords to woo Ostreena. Once Krinole beats him, he quickly returns the Chords to their rightful locations and saves the world. Gameplay Krinole is controlled like any other video game character would. The D-pad moves Krinole left and right, and it also lets him crouch. When underwater, he can float up or down, and he can also climb ladders or ropes using the D-pad. The A button makes him jump, while the other buttons are used for fighting. The B button lets Krinole punch, and the Y button makes him kick. The X button makes Krinole do a spin attack. These different attacks can be used together to string together combos to take out multiple enemies in different situations. The L and R buttons can be used to see ahead of him, while the Touch Screen governs the level map. Krinole's attacks change depending on when he uses them. If he punches while running, he will be able to keep running. Kicking while running will cause him to slide on the ground and spinning will shoot him forward like a yo-yo. In midair, punching makes him lunge forward, kicking is the same, and spinning makes him hover temporarily. Underwater, punching is the same while kicking lets him swim faster and spinning shoots him forward like a torpedo. Once Krinole's energy bar is full, the Select button will let him activate his Krinole Power. Then, he can choose from various power-ups. These are having his stats boosted, making him invulnerable, or defeating all enemies on-screen. Spirit Sanctuary In the Spirit Sanctuary, Krinole can meet with the Spirit of Power and Spirit of Wisdom, as well as any of the friends he has rescued. The Spirit of Power offers to teleport Krinole to any previously visited world, while the Spirit of Wisdom saves his game. Various other friends can be found here, such as those found in Friend Boxes or those he must rescue on his journey. Gramps also gives Krinole various hints while Dr. Bun heals him to full health. Robo-Bot can be rescued and drives a car for Krinole when necessary. Items and objects A few items appear in the game that are vital for Krinole's survival. Friend Boxes These crates with Huffy's face on them let Krinole summon a friend to help him through the level, as long as he's rescued them. If he's summoned the wrong friend, he can return to the box to summon another one. Levels There are seven different worlds in the game, each with eight levels. Enemies There are various enemies that can be fought in the game. Most of the enemies are unique to a certain world. Normal enemies These enemies, though unique to certain worlds, are simply different versions of each other with the same fighting styles. Special enemies These enemies are mostly unique to certain levels but fight with unique attacks as well. Bosses There are eight bosses in the whole game. Reception Reception and sales of the game have mostly been good. The game received an 8.2 out of 10 rating by IGN, which praised its gameplay, features, and ideas, as well as the slight change in plot from the movie. However, it noted the lack of multiplayer as a big loss, as well as the Touch Screen being underutilised. It also mentioned that the enemies were repetitive and the worlds were rather similar. Pre-release elements Big Tigger and Mousey were going to be featured in the game as bosses of a secret world that would have been unlocked in an alternate ending if Krinole failed to defeat Rooster and return the universe to balance. However, they did not make the cut. Trivia *Ostreena sometimes mentions having a sister when she is talked to in the Spirit Sanctuaries or when she is summoned in a level. Category:Video Games